gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Moonbeam
|variants = Moonbeam Custom |vehicle_class = Muscle |price=$32,500 (GTA Online) (Benny's Original Motor Works) }} The Declasse Moonbeam is a four-door minivan featured in every game of the franchise after Grand Theft Auto III, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto V. It was later added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC version of the game. Design 3D Universe Between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Moonbeam is straightforwardly modeled after a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro/1985—1994 GMC Safari, but it has tall taillights. The GTA Vice City version's taillights are similar to those found on 1992-1994 Ford Econoline vans. Some versions of the Moonbeam have rear fog lights attached to the rear bumper. Minor cosmetic changes have been made throughout its appearances, but the van has generally retained its bulky 1980s design, making it unattractive in all its appearances. Whilst the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the Moonbeam is based on that of GTA III, the GTA Vice City Stories rendition adopts the design of the GTA Liberty City Stories or GTA III rendition, instead of the usual GTA Vice City rendition. During development of GTA III, the van was originally known as the "Aster", a clear reference to the Chevrolet Astro name. The van is depicted in the Capital Autos website. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Moonbeam (now with a Declasse manufacturer badge) is still based on a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro/1985—1994 GMC Safari but the front end has been greatly altered, incorporating more realistic detailing and design cues, as well as supporting one-tone or two-tone body colors. The tail lights share their textures with the Bobcat and resemble those of the KK Jeep Liberty. The Moonbeam can be found in several different configurations; stock passenger or conversion; with optional rear-mounted continental tire and ladder (conversion), elevated aero roof (conversion), roof-mounted luggage bars (stock and low-roof conversion), a custom billet grille that covers the headlamps, and either one of two types of side scuffs. Conversion Moonbeams may also be found with panels in place of rear quarter windows. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Moonbeam appears in the original shape and design as the latter appearance, however it appears with multiple advanced modifications fitted, and sliding door panels are seen apparent on the side of the vehicle. The Moonbeam is only available for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC renditions of Grand Theft Auto Online. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Moonbeams between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories all possess similar handling properties. Performance is poor, due to the under-powered engines, rear wheel drive layouts (Moonbeams in GTA III and Vice City are front-wheel drive), heavy bodies, soft suspension, and high center of gravity (leading to a tendency to flip on rough terrains); as a result, the Moonbeam is generally unsuitable for high-speed driving and has little practical use aside its fundamental function as a mode of transport. The Moonbeam only holds a maximum of four occupants. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition of the Moonbeam is powered by a diesel V8, unlike the GTA III-era Moonbeams which have gas engines, and features a rear wheel drive layout, however its lack of power makes this characteristic negligible; the Moonbeam drives as slowly as its predecessors, and still suffers from understeer. Frustratingly, the Moonbeam fails to withstand a large amount of damage, as its large size would suggest. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Moonbeam is powered by an FR single overhead camshaft V8 capable of moving it at an average top speed. Since the vehicle has a minivan-style body, it weighs a bit less than other industrial-style vans, and as a result has decent acceleration. Unfortunately, this costs it in terms of durability and traction. Poor weight distribution and (in stock form) the high, soft suspension causes heavy oversteer while cornering. Even though the Moonbeam is a van, it is classified by the game as a muscle car for races. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Moonbeam-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Moonbeam can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This car can also be customized at Benny's Original Motor Works. After the upgrade, it is renamed the Moonbeam Custom. All associated modifications can be found on the Moonbeam Custom page. *Prices are estimated based on the pricing structure of similar vehicles, and has not yet been confirmed Online. Image Gallery Aster-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Aster", a beta Moonbeam as depicted prior to GTA III's release. Moonbeam-GTA4-front2.jpg|GTA IV rendition; front quarter view with a "Super Streamline" roof, a billet grille covering the headlamps and engine grille, and an incomplete vehicle base. Moonbeam-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Moonbeam on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Moonbeam Custom The Moonbeam Custom is a custom variant of the Moonbeam, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Moonbeam. MoonbeamCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Moonbeam Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *A Moonbeam is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely black and red body. As a new Moonbeam will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Moonbeam-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Moonbeam in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Garage 30 north of Momma's Restaurante, Saint Mark's, Portland. *In the departments of Hepburn Heights, Portland. *In Callahan Point, Portland. *In the Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the Liberty Tree offices in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly driving around Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos especially Idlewood. *Parked outside The Pig Pen in East Los Santos, Los Santos. *The poor areas in southwest San Fierro and south Las Venturas, in addition of the countryside. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Found driving around in Saint Mark's. *In the parking lot of the Ferry Terminal in Harwood, Portland. *In the underground parking lot of AMCo. Headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Seen driving around at the Escobar International Airport. *Commonly driving around in Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly found in Broker, Bohan, and the west end of Alderney. *Commonly seen in Middle Park East. *Very common on Charge Island, Bohan Industrial, and Colony Island. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works Website for $32,500 (enhanced version only). *The Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club can request a Moonbeam for club use in free mode for $1000. This version has bulletproof tires and bullet-resistant front and rear glass. Trivia *The Moonbeam was originally planned to have sliding rear doors, although technical limitations in GTA III made it impossible. *The Moonbeam plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. *The Moonbeam may get its name due to the real-life variant Chevrolet Astro, as they both share names with astronomical themes. This is also further proven by the beta name, the Aster. *The Moonbeam in GTA Vice City, along with the game's Bobcat, is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to physically depict its name; sporting a "MOONBEAM" badge on its trunk lid. *Driving a Moonbeam into the TransFender in Las Venturas will cause the vehicle to spawn on top of the garage but underneath the roof, trapping the player and the vehicle. At this point the player can only escape by blowing themselves up, re-loading the game's save file, or re-loading the game itself. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Moonbeam fetching $2,200. * In the beta for GTA Vice City, the Moonbeam was originally implied, just as planned originally for GTA III, to have sliding rear doors. However, the limitations still existed. Sliding doors were not added until GTA V. *In GTA IV the Moonbeam is equipped with the "door ajar" bong when the driver's door is opened. *In GTA IV it is impossible to do a burnout with the Moonbeam, possibly due to the excessively heavy weight, in conjunction with the highly-underpowered engine. *The Moonbeam is strangely not classified as a "people carrier" in GTA IV's Race Mode, but instead paired with the Speedo, Burrito and Pony in the "vans" class. The reason for this may be due to the fact that some Moonbeam conversions are based on a commercial model. *Despite being a van, the Moonbeam in GTA V is classified as a muscle car, most likely due to having visual upgrades available on other cars in the update. *In GTA V, The Moonbeam shares a similar sound with sports sedans like the Tailgater and Schafter. *The addition of the Moonbeam and its modification options in GTA Online references the Astro/Safari van's popularity in the lowrider scene. See Also *Moonbeam Custom - Custom variant. Navigation }} ru:Moonbeam Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V